The Bedbug's Bite
by ErikaEmber
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLIND. Adrien and Marinette are living their double-lives together without the rule of keeping their identities secret for each other. But their relationship gets tested as Hawk Moth lures in the shadows with a new villain. Only this time the past is a worse enemy, as Cat Noir has to protect his partner and make sure she doesn't get the same fate as his beloved mother.
1. Ch1 - We're late again!

**Salut! ^^**

 **So... I just want to thank you all once again for the amazing support you gave me at my story Blind, I've never experienced anything like this before. And since I really thought it was fun writing stories I thought 'Why not make another one?' and someone requested a sequel to Blind or something like that. So... this is it. I hope you enjoy, it takes place just some weeks or so after the last chapter of Blind. And it will have more couple-interactions and cute scenes... I hope. Some Adrinette (and the other three ships), some DJWifi (or BubbleWifi or Alno- whatever you call it) and maybe some CheeseCake (or TikPlag or- you get the idea)! But it's mostly the love square! ^^**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Where are they!? They're at least half an hour late and they haven't even called!" Alya groaned as she paced back and forth on the grass.

Nino was sitting on a bench with a soda in his hand and looked at her, "Chill out, Alya. I'm sure they're alright, maybe just lost track of time or something."

Alya stopped and looked up in the sky, the sun was high and the sky was clear. "You're right, it's been weeks since they finally got together. Who knows, those lovebirds are surely sitting somewhere cuddling or sleeping. Having a good time." she sighed and sat down next to Nino on the bench, "I'm both proud and disappointed in them. First I try my best to help Marinette confess to him- or at least ask him out or something. Then she confuses me when telling she doesn't care about her crush for him anymore and loves someone else and BOOM! After helping Adrien pay for a surgery for Marinette I wake up at the hospital and sees them together having fun and then they're acting like a couple! And that's just the proud part, the disappointed part is how they just can't keep track of time! And when they come they're stuttering out some pathetic excuses and- ugh..." she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Nino laughed, "Calm down, Alya, I know how you feel. Adrien hasn't been late like this before, heck it's mostly _me_ who can't keep track of time." he placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, "And you know how hard it was to explain the reason without sounding stupid. You were involved in most of my reasons." he said with a smirk.

Alya chuckled and let her head rest on his shoulder, "I know."

His hand sneaked up around her shoulders and he sighed, "But I still can't believe why they can't even call or send us a message."

* * *

The akuma got cleansed and the lucky charm object was thrown into the air turning everything back to normal, Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped like they always did and got ready to leave. Unfortunately they got stopped by reporters and some other people. "Ladybug, thank you for once again rescuing Paris from evil but can you tell us what the life as a superhero has done to your civilian life?" someone asked.

Ladybug wished she could get out of there but she couldn't be rude and leave without an answer, "Eh, a lot of things has happened thanks to my life as Ladybug. For example, I've learned a lot more about people I thought I already knew." she said and smiled at Cat Noir who stood behind her, he lovingly smiled back. "But talking about it, we need to go before someone lets us know a side I don't want to know." she said and chuckled. She grabbed her partner's hand, then they ran away and used their weapons to get up on the rooftops and away towards a very special bakery. They could de-transform there somewhere and then they could meet up with their friends and beg for mercy.

"This day was really good, m'lady. Just like the other days this week." said her partner as he jumped after her.

"Tell me about it, it's so much easier to fight now when you've calmed down a little with those puns. Some of your puns are actually good, but not your timing." she explained as she landed on her balcony. She turned to see Cat Noir land right in front of her with a cute smirk on his face that she knew pretty well. "Good thing though you sometimes got good timing when you're _not_ in battle." she smirked and stepped closer to him.

He chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that, _purr_ incess." he smirked before leaning in and kissed her. The last beeps from their miraculouses were heard before their suits disappeared in flashes. The kwamis came out and stared at the kissing Marinette and Adrien.

Plagg groaned, "Plea-ease, get a room, you two! It's been three days in a row!"

Marinette broke the kiss to glare a little at Plagg, "That _sentence_ has been said three days in a row." she said before turning back to Adrien who tried to hold in a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. Good memory, except the fact that you're _still_ forty minutes late to the meeting with your friends." Plagg pointed out, winning the argument. The teens' eyes widened as they realized it and quickly got down the window to Marinette's room. The kwamis followed and quickly got themselves into their hiding places before the teens went down the stairs. They ran down to the apartment where they met Sabine who gave them a surprised look.

"I thought you two were supposed to meet your friends in the park." she said and watched as they went towards the door.

Adrien stopped at the door and tried to smile, "Yeah, we thought so too." he chuckled before they went out through the door. When they got out they ran to the park and straight to Alya and Nino who were still there. "Sorry we're late!"

Nino raised his cap a bit to reveal a confused look," Late? Who said you are late?" he asked with sarcasm showing in both his voice and in his face.

Alya yawned and looked at her clock, "You're only forty minutes late, you broke your record with fifteen minutes. What did you do this time? Got in a car accident?"

"How did you know?" Marinette whispered only loud enough for Adrien to hear, that akuma fight actually started when someone drove into a wall. Caused by the villain of course. "There was an akuma fight a few blocks away and we got stuck."

Alya shook her head in disbelief, "Yes, I know about the akuma but if you guys were there then why did you come from your house, Marinette? You know I'm not stupid."

"Eh... we had to go and get something first."

Nino tried his best not to laugh, "You _both_ needed to go?"

Marinette stuttered as she tried to think of a comeback or something, but Adrien knew what to do. "Who cares? What does matter is that we're finally here, right? So what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

Alya sighed, she didn't want to change subject but... she could wait with it. "I talked with Ms. Bustier and Mr. Damocles and they both agree our idea with a sleepover at school was great, the new supply teacher needs to get to know us anyway. Somehow."

"Yeah, so... do we have a date?" asked Marinette.

Alya looked at her phone, "Yea, tomorrow. And we'll have it directly after school. But I have a list of things we need to take care of. The school can't pay everything so we need someone who can get snacks -or we can all buy our own- and we need a plan, some entertainment or something."

"Maybe a spooooky theme?" asked Nino as he raised his hands and waved them in a spooky gesture.

"Ooh, I like that." Alya responded and smirked at him. Then her eyes turned to the couple, "You guys got any ideas?"

Marinette placed a finger on her chin and thought, then she shook her head, "Nope, not really. But I like the spooky idea, we can arrange some ghost walk or something around in the school."

"Yea, that'd be fun, but we should probably ask the others first, they might have ideas or at least something to say about it. We can't decide everything about something everyone will be a part of." Adrien pointed out.

"Good idea, but we need to hurry, we don't have much time. And I need a little help, I don't have everybody's phone numbers." said Alya as she looked through her list of contacts.

* * *

Marinette laughed as she closed the trapdoor to her room, "You- you really think... that we should use our powers just to increase the excitement for the others!?"

"Why not?" asked Adrien and shrugged, "I mean, some famous heroes might make it more fun and we'll make it more realistic."

Marinette smiled at him and let out a sigh, "Chaton, just because they all agreed on that spooky theme it doesn't mean it has to be realistic." she sighed again before walking towards him, "Plus, just because we know each other's identities now it doesn't mean we can just use our powers for fun. We can only use them if it's an emergency." she said and stopped right in front of him.

Now it was Tikki's time to speak, she flew out of Marinette's purse and glared at her, "Says the girl who had to use her powers to get back a video she accidentally deleted from her friend's phone, to get to the Trocadéro in time _and_ -of jealousy even- to change music at Adrien's party so Chloé couldn't have a "romantic" dance with Adrien!"

"Tikki!" shouted Marinette and glared at the kwami. She tried to hide a blush.

Adrien couldn't help but laugh, "So, it was _my lady_ who hijacked the music and helped me get out of that uncomfortable situation. It somehow surprises me... but still not." he said and smirked at her.

"Jealousy is a very bad thing. And it's harder to defeat than an akuma." she said and let her hands sneak up behind his neck as she looked into his eyes finally getting rid of the blush.

He chuckled, "Trust me, I know. It was the cause of Copycat."

"It was?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, you know... at the unveiling of our statues he told me about how amazing you are and how he wished you could get to know him so you could see how much you had in common with him. But that was something I didn't like, so I got blinded of jealousy and lied about you and me."

Marinette smirked, she knew the rest, "So you said -just to make sure he doesn't try anything- that you and I were a thing?"

He let his hands reach up behind her back to pull her closer, he tilted his head, "...yeah, I hope you're not mad." he said and looked like he was ready for a hit or a shout. Anything angry.

But he relaxed when she hugged him. "Then I guess we're even?" she asked.

He smiled, "Hm, well, I guess the jealousy thing is quite behind us since it's in the past and now's the present. You know, we weren't really a thing back then." said and heard her chuckle.

"You're right."

"But when it comes to using our powers when it's not an emergency..." he started and looked up in a thinking gesture.

Marinette's lifted up her head to glare at him, "What!? Those things were actual emergencies!" she defended, but she knew two of them weren't actual emergencies. One was not necessary and the other was just jealousy.

"Me-eh, I don't think so, m'lady. You need to pay for that lie." he smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled back and kissed him. Then she got back to hugging him. "I love you, kitty."

"I love you too, bugaboo. I couldn't be more happy right now. Please promise me you'll never EVER leave me?"

Marinette chuckled, he was cuter than usual when he was like this, "I've already told you many times, kitty. Even before we revealed. When we only knew each other as Ladybug and Cat Noir; the superheroes who'd never give up on each other."

She felt how he moved the arms he had around her, "I know, but..." he sighed and pulled her closer, "I just want to be sure."

Marinette smiled, she felt like the most luckiest girl in the whole world. As if being the superhero Ladybug; the one who represents luck itself, wasn't enough. She now had her partner, who was also her best friend and love, on her side. He's always been on her side. But this time it was in both of her lives, as Ladybug _and_ Marinette. It was true luck. And a big coincidence was involved too. Who knew Master Fu would have chosen Adrien and her. If it wasn't for him then it wouldn't have led to this. And she swore by her trusty sewing machine she'd not been able to survive if the identity thing had been so strict they had to remake the spell. Man, if she had to forget everything about Adrien being Cat Noir... meh, it's a bad thought to bring up now. What does matter right now is that she's with him and they're happy. _He's_ happy. Just like she first wanted as Marinette when she fell for him. Every time she saw him with his head down she wished she could cheer him up. Just like he said at the hospital about always wanting to cheer her up when he saw her sad.

She stopped her thoughts when she felt someone poke on her nose, she opened her eyes to see Tikki glaring at her, "I don't want to be rude but..." she said and pointed at the clock on the desk. Marinette groaned.

"Why does the time have to go so fast!?" she asked herself and leaned her head on Adrien's chest.

After he saw the clock he chuckled and let his head rest on hers as his hands rubbed her back. "It is time for me to go, but we'll see each other tomorrow. Right, bugaboo?" he asked.

She looked up at him without moving her head, she smiled, "Yeah, but Ladybug and Cat Noir still has a patrol this night."

He smiled wider and kissed her head before letting go, "Don't be late, princess." he said before he went to the door and smiled at her once more before he opened it and went down.

* * *

"Marinette, I hope you won't get late for school just because you stayed up all night to text Adrien." Sabine called up to Marinette's room, she heard a groan coming from her daughter and some seconds later the sound of a door opening. Marinette came down the stairs with a tired look on her face.

"No, I didn't." she yawned.

Sabine chuckled, "Then I guess you were up all night _talking_ to him." she said before placing down the package with cereals on the table.

"How could you tell." the girl rhetorically asked in a whisper, "Good morning to you too." she said before giving a kiss on her mother's cheek. She sat down on her seat, poured in milk in her bowl and added cereals.

"Your father is making some goods for that sleepover your class is having today."

"I hope he doesn't make too much, the others will be taking their own snacks with them." said Marinette before pouring some juice into her glass.

"Well, either way, if you get too much or too little you can always come back home." said her mother and smiled.

"Yeah, it's a good thing school is on the opposite side of the street." the girl pointed out.

* * *

"Come on, come on! Where's my history book!?" asked Adrien as he looked around in his room, "Plagg, have you seen my history book?"

The kwami's eyes widened, "You're asking me!?"

"Yes. You. You were the last one using it." Adrien pointed out.

"If you really say so then you're right, but I can't believe the school uses that kind of knowledge. It's not as interesting as it was when being there." he said before flying to the library above them and came back with the history book.

"You're probably right, Plagg. But people today doesn't have time machines to find out the truth." said Adrien before grabbing the book and placed it in his bag. "It would actually be interesting to hear your knowledge about the past but right now we have to run so we won't be late for school."

"Gee, calm down will ya? If there's anything I've learned about humans is that stress is really bad for them. It's very bad for the health and it's VERY annoying for others." said Plagg before he flew after the boy who went through the door.

* * *

Marinette stomped on the ground as she looked at her clock, she was standing outside school waiting for a special someone. "Where is that kitty?"

"Relax Marinette, if he's late he has a reason... most of the times. But you don't have to make a big deal out of it. There's still some minutes left." said Alya who was standing on the stairs with Nino on her side.

Nino had his hand over his eyes as he looked for Adrien's car, it didn't take long 'til he spot it. "There he is... but it doesn't seem he's in a hurry though. Either the gorilla doesn't want to drive fast or Adrien doesn't seem to wanna be in a hurry. Must be something serious-" he got stopped when he heard the bell ring. He looked at Marinette who was waiting for the car to stop and then he looked at Alya, "Let's go." he said and placed an arm around her as they went up the stairs towards the school.

Marinette went to the car and opened for him and he jumped out and greeted her with a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, the bell just rang." she said, closed the car door and then followed him up the stairs. They ran as quickly as they could up to their classroom. "By the way, what took you so long?"

"Eh, I have to tell you later. I don't have the time now." he said and went opened the door for her. They went to their usual places and the lesson started.

Alya leaned to Marinette and whispered "What excuse did he have this time?"

"I don't know yet, he needs more time so he'll tell me later." she whispered back.

"Ooh, must be something important then if he can't just say it's a long story."

"Yeah, I hope it's not something bad." _Like some akuma... but that's an urgent matter so I'd know. Maybe a message from Master Fu?_ Marinette thought, when she didn't focus on the lesson she was mostly thinking on what Adrien was gonna tell her.

When the lesson was over she leaned forward and looked down at the boy in front of her, "So, what was your reason?"

He sighed before turning his head to face her, "My father wishes to see you before the sleepover, I guess he wants to know you better before he can allow me to be with you more often..." he explained. He seemed a little nervous, "I hope you got time."

Marinette got a little nervous too. Meeting Gabriel Agreste was not something she saw coming. Sure, she has "met" him before at the derby hat competition but never really in person. "Of course I got time to see your father. I'd actually like to thank him personally for paying for the surgery."

He smiled back, "Good, and no need to be nervous, I'm sure it'll be fine." But deep inside... he was actually afraid something could go wrong. Not that he thought Gabriel wouldn't like Marinette, he'd surely love to meet her but... something told him it was a bad idea. But he wasn't sure why, maybe it was because his father had been acting strange around him lately. _Sigh, he wasn't scaring me like this before..._ he thought, but stopped when he remembered something. Something that could bring him to tears anywhere and at any time. He lifted up his hand to rub away a tear that escaped his eye.

"Are you okay?" he heard her ask.

He nodded, "Yea I'm fine. Just got something in my eye." he said and gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back but still got some doubt, she saw his face when he was thinking. And it was not something that didn't wake up thoughts.

* * *

 **So... this is a start... ^^**

 **I hope you like it. Oh, and just a little spoiler warning, this story might be connected to the origin episodes and some of the other episodes that hasn't aired in France yet. But I hope I won't spoil anything for you. ^^;**

 **À plus! ^^**


	2. Ch2 - Movie night

**Salut! FINALLY! *choirs led by my sister singing in the back* _FINAAAALLYYYY!_**

 **I'm done with another chapter! Got a little busy with school and stuff.**

 **Jouir(enjoy)! ^^**

* * *

"Adrien... why are you nervous?" she asked him when the lesson was over.

He sighed and got up with his bag hanging from his shoulder, "We'll talk later, it's..." he leaned forward and whispered to her "it's a miraculous secret."

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she knew what he was talking about, she saw his face turn serious and that could only mean it was something about their superhero identities. She nodded and turned to Alya who was talking with Nino, "See ya later, Alya."

"See ya, but don't be late. You guys need to be be back in an hour or two or we'll never be done in time with the preparations." she told them with a smile.

"Okay, let's go." said Adrien, he grabbed Marinette's hand before they went out of the room.

Alya smiled as she watched them go, then she heard someone groan.

"Ugh, I still can't understand why Adrien chose _her_ instead of _me_. I mean, look at her! She's the daughter of a _baker_ , she doesn't dress well and she never comes to school with a perfect hairstyle like me." said Chloé and patted her perfect hair.

Alya and Nino glared at her but before they could even make a comeback a familiar blond boy, who exited the room a few seconds ago, leaned back in and smiled, "Sorry, Chloé, but we can't bring that lesson up again. But since I'm the teacher of the subject I'll tell you the reason. We're all tired of explaining it all to you and my girlfriend -who, by the way, loves me for who I am- and I will be late to a special meeting if we won't go now so... see ya!" he said with a grin in his face and left the room again leaving Chloé with wide eyes and his class cheering at him.

"Wow! Nice go! Short, but still explains a lot." Alya laughed out as she looked out through the window and saw Adrien run to a chuckling Marinette.

Nino was catching his breath, "Yea! I mean, sure, he could try with what they did back when they first showed the class they were together but since he was in a hurry I'd say he did it pretty well."

Alya let out a happy sigh, "I still can't believe they're finally together." she said as she watched them went down the stairs.

* * *

"After you, m'lady." he said and bowed like a gentleman next to the car door he had opened for her.

She giggled and got in, she watched as he went to the other side of the car and jumped in. They fastened their seat-belts before "The gorilla" drove away.

When the car had left the school Marinette looked at Adrien, "So... what is making you so nervous?"

"Probably something that will make you nervous too... my father has been acting weird around me since..." he leaned down to her and whispered "since he saw my ring." and then held up his hand to show his the ring; his miraculous.

It did actually make her nervous, she gasped as her eyes widened and stared at him, "Do-... do you think he knows?"

Adrien sighed and leaned back in his seat, "When it comes to my father... there's a lot of things I can't understand. Let's just hope luck is on our side, m'lady." he said and grinned at her.

It didn't take long til they were right outside the mansion. Marinette stared at the huge building through the window, she had seen it before but never like this. Through the windows of Adrien's car, on her way to meet his father. It's scary. The mansion seemed so much bigger and less welcoming. She stared at it with a gap between her lips until she saw Adrien come forward and stare back at her but with a smile, he opened the door and she stepped out.

"Why that look, m'lady. You've been here before." he said remembering the times when the akumas had something to do with his family, like when Nino was the Bubbler or when that Simon guy was SimonSays(?)... which kind of reminded him of the thing he was worried about. But he tried to avoid that thought, he grabbed Marinette's hand before they went up the stairs and to the large door.

Marinette hadn't answered yet 'cause she was still bewildered, "I... I just haven't seen it from this perspective..." she chuckled.

"True, you've only had time to see it as a battlefield." he pointed out and opened the door. He smiled when he saw her stare up in the ceiling and around the hall. And when he'd pulled her with him to the center he saw her stare at only thing, so he followed her gaze and met his father's. He was walking down the stairs with a small smile in his face.

"Good evening, miss. It's good to finally see you again."

Marinette swallowed, she'd never actually been this close to Gabriel when she's been Marinette. He was her fashion idol since she first got interested in fashion. "G-good to s-see you too, Mr Agreste." she stuttered out. It felt strange, she hasn't stuttered like this in a month and it had been a common issue.

"Please, call me Gabriel." he said with a smile and stopped right in front of them.

* * *

"Chloé, no matter what you're doing I still think it's just another dumb idea of yours and you should stop right now." said Alya standing at the door frame as she glared at Chloé. She had just ordered Sabrina to do something. Unfortunately, Alya wasn't able to hear what the order was since she just came. But she had her suspicions when she saw Sabrina work on something in the back of the room where a large bookshelf was. "We've had enough of your tricks, okay."

"Me? Making tricks? No. I'm just participating in this spooky theme of yours by setting up a totally innocent little spooky... trap. It's a fun one too." she tried, but Alya could tell by that voice the brat had a "black tongue" in her mouth. The lie was obvious, but she didn't have time for Chloé's nonsense, "Ugh! Okay, okay, but you better be careful. Whatever you're doing it has to be something that'll NOT lead to a hospital visit. I'm keeping an eye on you!" she said before walking out again. She was so mad at Chloé but tried to defeat the feeling since she didn't have time for it. When she let her anger show in a frustrated groan she heard Nino.

"Alya, what's wrong?" he asked when he got up next to her.

Relieved about the fact that he always helps her get better she let out a sigh, "It's Chloé again, she's planning something bad. I can feel it. She says it's just some innocent little spooky trap but... why did it have to be in the same room some are gonna sleep in?"

Nino didn't seem surprised, "Which room was it?" he asked and looked at where she was pointing, his eyes widened a little, "Oh, doesn't really surprise me. It's another dumb idea to separate Adrien from Marinette. It's the room the four of use are gonna sleep in, don't you remember?" he explained, Alya slapped her forehead when remembering before she groaned and was about to rage but a finger on her lips stopped her from letting it out, "BUT, we have nothing to worry about. They're both smarter than that, and who knows, Chloé will surely accuse us for sabotaging her participation in a simple spooky sleepover if we try anything."

Alya let out a sigh when his finger left her lips, "You're right. But we can't let her get away with it if they'll get hurt or something worse..."

Nino suddenly tried to stop a laugh but failed, "W-... when has Chloé ever managed to separate them before? She's not even been near, even when she left a letter in Marinette's locker with a fake text from some heartbroken guy who claimed to be her ex-boyfriend. They both understood immediately, so why would this little trap be anything different?" he pointed out to a smiling Alya.

She sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder, "Thanks, Nino. Got anything on the list? I need something to do."

Nino shrugged, "Meh, not much, we just have to wait for Kim, Max and Alix. They went to buy some things we need. I hope The Late Ones will be back soon, they got things to do."

* * *

"...and sometimes I go to the Trocadéro to get inspiration, it's mostly calm and fresh air makes it easier to get an idea. It was there I got inspiration for the derby hat." said Marinette and breathed out quietly, the conversation had been going on for some time and she actually got less nervous. Even if Gabriel was a mysterious man he still had a heart to listen and actually look happy. And with Adrien by her side she felt much more safe, after all, he's been there since they first fought crime which is much more dangerous than talking to his father. Or, at least she hopes so.

"Fascinating, it's quite an obvious choice to go to such unique places. Years ago I used to walk there and look at the statues and remember the fashion back in the old days. It was really inspiring." said Mr Agreste and smiled.

A ring tone was heard and Adrien picked up his phone, "Oh, it's Alya. She's wondering when we'll be back. They're almost done already." he said and got up. Marinette and Gabriel got up on their feet too and shook hands.

"It was really nice to meet you, miss Marinette. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"You too, Mr Agres- Gabriel, sir. I hope so too." she said and smiled.

The two teens went out of the room and towards Adrien's room to get some things he needed. "Adrien, he doesn't seem to be as creepy as you said he was."

Adrien was packing a bag on his bed and answered without looking at her, "Be happy you don't live with him. Now where is that box..." he said and searched on his table.

Curiosity hit her and she looked at him as he tried to find the object, "What box?"

He got down on his knees and searched under the table, "Ah! Found it! It's a box with camembert for Plagg, I try my best to hide it from him but sometimes it's hard to remember the hiding places. This cheese is stinky and expensive, it's really not something to waste."

Marinette chuckled, "Well, if it's so stinky then why not just follow the smell?"

"You mean the smell I got all over me." he stated and they both chuckled as they went to the door. As they exited the house they didn't notice a tall figure looking at them through the gap between two doors. Blue eyes followed them 'til they were out of the house. Then the doors closed.

The man turned around and went through a secret passage and to a dark room. "Nooroo, I might have a new plan to get what I want, but I'm afraid it's gonna need some extra skill, a better strategy... and some cruelty." he sighed.

* * *

Alya stood at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed as she watched her two friends run up the stairs, "And where have you guys been?" she asked.

Marinette took two deep breaths before answering her friend's question, "We just had to pick up some things at my place, is that so bad?" she asked and gave a questioning look. She knew even Alya could see them trying to catch their breaths after their little run from the bakery with their heavy bags.

The girl laughed, "Jelax, Mari. I just wanted to see if you could give me a good enough reason without stammering too much." she explained and grabbed two of the bags the couple had taken with them, "Come on, the others are waiting. And what's in these bags anyway? They're heavy."

"Oh, you know dad... and the fact that mother still thinks fifty croissants aren't enough for our class." Marinette explained and joined her two friends in a laugh.

"But why did you let them? I mean, we've already decided to take food with us." she asked.

"Don't worry, if there'll be anything left we can just give them away to the other classes. Or maybe even sell them cheaper than the original price and give the money to charity or to the sixth graders' travel funds." Adrien suggested.

The girls thought it was a great idea. They decided to ask the others later, now the teams needed to do their parts to get ready for the spooky walk, the movies and their sleeping places. And after getting some things done it was time for the movies. Everybody was set in the room with some pillows and blankets for comfort on their wooden seats. Well, at least most of them were sitting on their usual spots. Some had moved to sit with others, for example the cute couple who sat on the front seats with a cozy blanket wrapped around each other. They didn't just have the blanket to get cozy, they were also hiding their kwamis under it to hide them from the others but enough to give them a clear view of the screen so they wouldn't get bored. And they did have a backup plan if someone would spot their kwamis. They'd just simply say it's their small stuffed animals and if they saw them moving then they'd say they're robotic.

Kim, Max and Alix had their own group and were responsible for the spooky walk and since they'd already seen the movie they were gonna fix the last things for the spooky walk. Ivan and Mylène sat together enjoying some popcorn while waiting for the movie to start. Juleka, Rose and Nathanaël sat together since Rose saw Nath alone and, sweet as she is, invited him to sit with them. And then there was Sabrina and Chloé, they sat as usual on their seats and enjoyed their own candy.

Alya and Nino sat together also with a blanket around them, Alya was really happy everything had gone as planned.

"Alright, everything is good to go? Then let's watch the movie." said the new supply teacher and clicked on 'play' on the remote and the movie started. She fixed the sound so it was not too loud or too low as the music began. A young boy stood in a crescent moon and he caught one of the falling snowflakes with his hand. Then he tossed it up and with his staff he shot it away towards the camera and it followed the snowflakes as it also zoomed out revealing the full DreamWorks logo.

* * *

Not far away, just a few blocks from the school there was a really dark neighborhood. Since the sun was almost gone to leave the world to the hands of the moon and the stars most of the people living in that block were inside their homes. But not all. A young girl and her friend where out, they were taking a break from homework. Up on the roof.

"You sure we're allowed to be hanging out on the roof, E?" the girl's friend asked.

The girl looked up from her scrapbook, "Of course, I come up here a lot. I know these rooftops better than my room." she explained as if it was already obvious.

The two girls had been having fun all day long with some other friends, now they were gonna have a sleepover. The first girl was lying on her front with her notebook on the roof before her as she's drawing and writing in it. Her friend was leaning against a chimney, she laughed. "You're crazy, girl." she sighed, "But I understand you. This view is way better than from your window. And this air..." she took a deep breath with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the fresh air, "it's just amazing."

"M-hm." the girl nodded and sighed without moving her focus away from the book. Her friend saw that. She grinned.

"Do you bring him up here often?"

"Who?" she asked still focused on the book.

Her friend got shocked, she could've sworn her friend was deeply in thought about the boy she'd been hanging out with the whole day; the boy who turned her into an akuma about a month ago who then became a new best friend. And by the looks of if she even liked him more than that. "Eh... duh." she said and gave her a look that made her realize who she was talking about.

She laughed, "Do- do you really think my thoughts are all about Dan?" she asked and sat up, "If they were then why would I be up here without him? Yes, I do bring him up here sometimes. He loves the view too. He loves the rooftops as much as I do. Or... at least that's what he says. Which surely means it is true." she explained and got up with her notebook open in her hand. She used the pen a little more, making some finishing touches.

"I guess so. But anyhow, what's up with the notebook? Drawing some cute pics or writing a poem?" her friend asked and got up as well.

The girl gave an annoyed look, "Very funny, Estie. But I can't tell you, it's a secret. TOP secret."

Estelle moaned, "Not this again. You know I'm tired of begging you to tell me so you can might as well just tell now."

"Then why beg if you're so tired of it. And if you're so tired then I have a bigger chance to keep it a secret." she laughed.

"Erika Braise, you tell me right now or you won't be able to sleep tonight." Estelle tried but she knew how stubborn her friend was.

Erika tried not to laugh too hard, "What? Are you gonna tickle me til I'm out of breath? I'm just messing with you, Estelle. If you really wanna know... then I'm gonna tell you. I'm making a uniform for someone. I don't know who 'cause she sent me a letter incognito. She told me she'd pay well if the suit is good enough for battle and-"

"YOU'RE MAKING A SUIT FOR A SUPERHERO?!" Estelle interrupted, her eyes were wide and her hands were close to her mouth in a freaked out gesture.

"He he, not really. She said she was not super but she was gonna do her best to help the heroes defend the civilians if something would go wrong. While they're focusing on the akuma she focuses on the civilians so they won't get hurt. Easy as that!"

"Still awesome though! I gotta talk to Alya about this!"

Alya was one of Estelle's many idols, she was one of the first followers of the Ladyblog. Ever since the heroes first showed up the two girls had been going crazy about wanting to be just like them. They had been cosplaying and followed their adventures, even tried to get closer to their battles in order to get to know more about them. Erika knew what to say, she wanted to do it even if it meant more work. "If you want I can try to make a deal with this mysterious girl so she'll try to get info about the heroes that you can share with Alya."

The blond girl gasped, "Really!? You'd do that for me?" she asked very excitedly. With her hands still close to her mouth.

Erika went to stand in front of her friend and take her hands, "You got a friend who's willing to help, it's the least I can do for you. And who knows, maybe this mysterious girl really wants to do it too." said Erika and smiled.

"I'd be amazing, Erika." Estelle smiled, she winced when she heard Erika's father call from below them.

"Girls! Estelle's things are here! Time for the movie!"

"We're coming!" Estelle called down the window to Erika's room. She then turned to Erika, "You coming?"

Erika looked out and saw the sun's last lights before turning back to her friend, "I'll be right behind ya. Just need a minute." she said and gave her a reassuring smile. She saw as her friend smiled back and went down the window, the sound of the old ladder was heard as she went down. Erika turned back to see the last lights of the sun disappear in the horizon. She looked down in her notebook where she saw a finished design of the suit, on the other page there was a design for a shield to it.

"I think I'm gonna try it tonight." she said and smiled.

* * *

The students were watching as the screen showed Jack Frost as he flew past buildings as he helped Jamie travel on the streets safely on his sledge. It only caused a little trouble for others of course. The ice forming a path for the sledge to slide on was forming as they moved.

Most of the students were having real fun watching it. But there was three students that had fun doing something else, namely, to get things ready for the spooky walk.

The supply teacher was going to check up on how things were going, but when she was calling their names she didn't get any answer. She started to freak out a little. She went from room to room only to find them empty, only the rooms for the spooky walk had things in them but no Kim, Max or Alix.

"Kim? Max? Alix? Where are you guys!?" she cried out, she was getting really worried. What a great first day at work!

She went to another room when she suddenly heard a door slam and the lights were flickering. Movements came from everywhere and at first she thought it was just a joke "Ha ha, very funny. Come out now." she tried, but deep inside she couldn't stay calm so easily. The lights disappeared in a flash and everything went dark and quiet. The only thing she could hear was her own breath and the beat of her heart as it calmed down. She was about to take a step forward when out of nowhere came a very tall figure with a big hat and large coat. Small green pupils stared down at her. She let out a loud shriek as she tried to run away but stumbled on seats and tables. The furniture followed her down to hit the floor with a loud crash. She held up her arm in defense but lowered it when she heard laughs from the figure.

"You should've seen your face!" Alix laughed as she removed the hat. The coat opened and the supply teacher could see Alix sitting on Kim's shoulders. "This will be PERFECT for the ghost walk!" she announced. She turned to see Max popping up from behind a table with a remote in his hand, he was surely the one flickering with the lights.

The supply teacher's face went from shocked to mad, "What do you think you're doing!? Giving me a heart attack!?"

"Pretty much, I mean, it's what ghost walks are for!" answered Alix as she jumped down from her friend's shoulders.

"Well, you better be more careful with the others, we don't want any accidents here!" she reminded them as she got up from the floor and fixed the fallen furniture.

"Don't worry, we've been dealing with akumas and they've been bigger threats than this. Plus, they know this is fake!" Kim explained, he seemed to be sure about what he was talking about.

"But you can't make it too scary! What if someone is too tired to remember that it's not dangerous at all. I know you're good at this but you can't do it too much when this is just a small ghost walk!" she argued. But the response wasn't worth it.

"Oh, seems like the new teacher is too scared. Can't handle a little fear? Then maybe this school isn't for you! We like it scary, and when we say scary then we really mean breathtakingly scary!" Alix teased.

But what Alix didn't know that what she'd just said had made the supply teacher so angry, her anger was enough to catch a certain villain's attention.

As the supply teacher stormed out of the room a large window opened not far away.

* * *

 **Okay! Done! ...in the middle of the night. Might have some wrongs in it. ^^;**

 **So, I think you already know what's coming up next... if you don't then I give you a hint which is "Akuma".  
** **And the character called Erika. That's my OC! I couldn't stop myself from adding her into the story, I have so many ideas for her! ^^**

 **I hope the next chapter will be done soon 'cause I think I enjoy writing it more than you reading it. :)**

 **Á plus! ;D**


	3. Ch3 - Litia and NightmareWatcher

**Salut!**

 **Okay, it's not time for halloween but... I was still in the mood to rise the scary level in this story. So if you know you're sensitive then I suggest you not to read this if you're alone in the dark... but I hope I didn't overdo it that much. ^^;**

 **But I'll also give ya all a lil' info about my OC, might be boring but I hope it's okay. :D**

* * *

The teens laughed as they saw Sandy's ball of dreamdust bounce around in Jamie's room making everyone except Sandy and Jack Frost fall asleep. Jack chuckled at the scene, _"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now."_

Marinette laughed as she reached forward to grab another cookie, but before it reached her mouth she noticed Adrien's lack of happiness. And he's usually the one who smiles widely at scenes like this, and they aren't even the funniest. She lets a hand reach down to rub his thigh "Hey, are you okay?"

He gave a wincing reaction as he snapped out of thought, "Hm? Oh, yea, I'm okay. I... I'm just thinking a little." he said and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She noted how his face wasn't quite reassuring but she knew she couldn't take it now. "Okay, just tell me if you need to talk. Okay?" she asked with her wide eyes looking at him. He just had to stare at her for a moment before he nodded and smiled a little wider. She smiled back and gave him a cookie. Then they leaned against each other and looked at the screen again. Jack and Sandy were surrounded by the Nightmares.

 _"You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?"_ Jack asked Sandy as they got ready for battle.

* * *

Her eyes went from left to right. Her position was hard to keep but it was good for quick acting. Her shield was on her back, her hand up and ready to grab it.

A click was heard and a disk came towards her from the left. She quickly grabbed her shield, moved her position to a steady hold as the disk crashed into her shield. She smiled at her success that only was for two seconds, she gritted her teeth at the pain after a disk from the right hit her head. Luckily it didn't knock her out. But it took some time for her to open her eyes again. She hissed, "That's why I should sleep early and go up in the morning after a cup of coffee when I'm actually awake!" she sighed, actually she just said that to ignore the fact that she was not good at it. It wasn't her energy that was the problem, it was her skills. And she knew it. But she was too deep into the world of where everything is amazing and you can do whatever you believe you can do. She loved chemistry and was really good at it, but it's not the same thing as loving the acrobatics and being good at it. Knowledge just needs curiosity, but skills needs to be trained. She just didn't want to believe that.

She let her body glide down to a sitting position as she let her shield fall down on the roof, she looked up and met the night sky that looked like a black blanket covered in glitter. The moon looked as friendly as ever. She took a deep breath. This is her paradise. On a platform in a beautiful area that's taken care of a beautiful night sky that brings the city to sleep. And when everyone's asleep it's always amazing to just walk around in the quiet without any interruptions. The only sounds are the vehicles of the late-night-workers and the peeps who doesn't give a bo about the people who're trying to sleep. But Erika was okay with it. It's something that kind of runs in the family, it's like music; the sound of a good motor running.

Erika let her head rest on her shield, it was just a normal shield but she had plans for giving it upgrades. She was happy with it, and her suit. A crimson red hoodie and blue jeans, and to protect her identity she had fixed her hair into a ponytail on the side of her head and goggles with yellow lenses to also improve her vision. She also had red gloves to protect herself from the dangerous chemicals she had plans on using.

This was her secret. It was she who had "ordered" the suit, and she had managed to sneak out with the excuse to just go out for a walk. She had packed her bag with her suit and the machines she used for training, for example dad's little experiment with an old disk-thrower for his dog. She had connected it with a small air-compressor to increase the speed of the disks, and also a small timer that'd shoot the disks at random times.

She took another breath, "I guess Litia will just need more training. Now Erika needs to go back home before _someone_ decides to punish me by keeping me awake the whole night." she decides and gets up. She packs everything into her bag and changes back to her civilian clothes. She was about to go towards the ladder leading down to the alley when she heard through the silence of the city, a scream. She quickly turned towards the sound, it was in the same direction as the school.

* * *

Students flinched in their seats when hearing the scream, bowls of popcorn fell to the floor as some jerked up on their feet.

"Okay, is anyone else getting a déjà vu here?" Nino asked as he peeked out from the blinds, "This is definitely not the first time we've heard someone scream like that."

Ivan shrugged, "Probably just Kim and the others scaring each other."

Nino laughed as he turned back to the others, "Yeah, you're right. But if they can be that scary I don't think I'd like to be ne-" he stopped and let out a loud scream when he looked back through the blinds. His eyes met wide white eyes of a dark figure staring at him through the window. He jumped away from the window and fell down to the floor. "D-did you see that!?" he asked the others.

The others shook their heads, Adrien got up and went to the windows and looked out. He looked from right to left and back, "There's nothing out here." he turned to Nino, "It's probably just Kim and the others."

Nino breathed heavily as he shook his head, "I don't think they can look like a shadow with wide white eyes! That thing can even scare Kim!"

Alya laughed, "Since when has Kim not been scared of scary things? He was scared of Stone Heart, The Bubbler, Reflekta, Horrificator etc." she pointed out as she counted the akumas with her fingers.

Marinette jerked up from her seat as she realized something, "It's another akuma victim! It must be!" she stated and looked at her partner.

Adrien nodded, "You're right... but who?"

Nathanaël looked around and realized something, "Must be the supply teacher. She's been gone for a while." he stated, terrified.

Everyone got worried, even if they've experienced akuma attacks before it was still terrifying to have it at late night. Especially if it was as scary as Nino described it to be. Marinette looked worriedly at Adrien but turned serious when she knew what to do, he understood and turned to his classmates. "Marinette and I'll go look for them, if we won't be back within 30 minutes... come and look for us. But be careful." he explained as he and Marinette went towards the door.

Alya, who's had a very confused face since Adrien started his sentence, jerked up with her hands on her hips. "And why exactly should _you_ guys go _alone_!?" she asked.

Marinette looked at Alya, at Adrien and back as she stuttered. "Eh... because... we know how to contact Ladybug and Cat Noir. But only for emergencies, see ya later- bye!" she answered rapidly before she and Adrien went through the door and closed it behind them leaving some shocked classmates.

"Phew! That was close... I think." Marinette breathed out.

Adrien patted her back, "Good job, m'lady. But now we need to hurry, we only got 30 minutes before they'll come and look for us." he explained. She nodded before they both ran to a room nearby and transformed. They went out as Ladybug and Cat Noir and jumped down to the center of the school and looked around back against back.

"So... a shadow with white eyes... only way to see it is if it looks at us, I guess." Ladybug pointed out with slight doubt. It was dark almost everywhere. Mere lights from some of the classrooms lit from behind the black cloths the team had hung up for the walk. She turned her head to look at her partner who had his eyes fixed on something, "Cat?"

"Eh..." he responded in a nervous tone, "I wouldn't say that."

She saw what he meant when looking over his shoulder, she went up beside him with a face as nervous as his. Because there was a light coming from a room with the door open and from there they could see movements and hear noises. "Oh, let's sneak up on her. If we get close enough we can hopefully see where the akuma is and we'll be back before our half hour is over." she said and with light feet sprinted to the wall next to the door, Cat Noir came after her. They pressed themselves against the walls with the door between them. Cat Noir, having the better vision, got a little closer to peek into the room. It was not really a nice sight. Because there, at the teacher's bench -or, where it was- was a poor Kim trying to crawl closer to the wall wishing to disappear into it while staring terrified at the figure before him.

"Please! I... I didn't mean anything of what I said! I'm sorry! I just wanted to have fun!" he stammered. At least he was brave enough to defend himself from the villain. But sadly for no good.

The figure laughed quietly yet it was shrilling, could give anyone shivers up their whole spine. Ladybug knew that by looking at her partner, and feel it herself. "Well, now you've had your _fun_ , now it's time for _me_ to have _fun._ " the figure said with a tight and almost laughing tone. She raised her hand towards him and with the other placed it on the wrist of the raised hand and it started glowing from an object on the wrist. Soon it shot out a ball of light and hit Kim's eyes, the whole eyes got a shade of grey and teared up. His hands fell down to the floor as he cried.

"No!" he cried out, "...no no. No no NO!" he sobbed as the figure looked down at him. Then it turned. White eyes met cat eyes. Cat Noir quickly jerked back, away from the door and gave a signal to Ladybug. They needed to get out of there. And fast.

* * *

Just outside the walls of the school, on the top of a building, stood a certain teenager who was looking down at her school. She wasn't certain if she needed to jump in, she wasn't even fully trained yet. She placed her arms in a thinking gesture letting one rest around her chest while using the other to rub her chin a little, "Let's see here, should I go down there... or just leave it to the heroes of Paris who's actually done this before?" she asked herself. "Am I gonna jump in, probably gonna get in trouble... or am I gonna go home. ...but what if I regret it? What if they need my help?"

Tough decision, luckily she ended with a reasonable answer on her question. She was gonna look and see, if they need her help she'll jump in. Otherwise she can just go home. She jumped over the street, barely made it, and made a rough landing on the roof of the school. It hurt, but she managed. "Ugh, can't understand how the heroes do it." she groaned to herself as she sneaked towards the edge of the roof. She laid down on the roof and peeked down at the center where she saw them, the two heroes that had saved her life not so long ago. They were running towards a room, entered it and closed the door behind them. "What on earth are they doing?"

* * *

Cat Noir took deep breaths as he glided down to sit on the floor, "M'lady, this is by far the scariest akuma victim we've ever encountered."

His lady looked through the blinds of the door, "Yeah, but we still need to help Kim and the others. Did you see Max or Alix in there?"

"No, they must've escaped somehow or they've already been... whatever that woman is doing to them."

The heroes' attention was caught by chairs moving in the room, they got scared as a shadow of a hand rose up from behind them. Ladybug quickly turned on the lights without thinking twice. When the lights came on the shadow was gone and there was instead a normal dark skinned hand, they relaxed when they heard a voice they knew.

"Eh, _I'm_ present. But I- I'm af-f-fraid Kim and Alix has been repossessed by the shadow in human form with glowing white eyes." said Max as he carefully peeked up from behind a table.

"Do you know what she has done to them?" Cat Noir asked.

Poor Max shook his head a little, "I s-saw when Alix got shot by something from some sort of object on the creature's wrist, it hit her eyes and she started to cry... she has not been like that since the Timebreaker incident." he explained still terrified.

"Hey, what if she makes them see something that scares them a lot? Like their worst nightmare or something?" Cat Noir contributed as he looked at his partner.

"Then we must act fast before the akuma attacks the others!" she exclaimed before sprinting to Max. "You need to hide somewhere and make sure to not make any sound at all. Okay?" she explained and received a nervous nod from her classmate, "Good, we'll get you when it's all over. It won't take too long... I hope."

The two heroes looked through the door before they went out and closed the door behind them. As far as they could see and hear there was no monster nearby, so they sneaked to the room they first saw the figure.

Meanwhile, Max was quietly taking deep breaths to calm down. But it didn't seem to help, on the wall in front of him appeared a shadow. It grew as the owner of the shadow came closer and closer, his breath couldn't be quiet anymore.

* * *

"Alix. Alix! Snap out of it!" Ladybug tried as she shook Alix's arms. But nothing happened, she continued to cry.

Her partner placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think it works... but maybe..." he moved to sit next to Alix and pulled her in for a hug, he patted her back and softly whispered to her, "Sh, it's okay, Alix. Everything is okay, it's just a bad dream. Come on, you can do this. You're strong enough, you can fight this. I know you can. So come on, shake it off. It's just a dream."

Ladybug leaned to see Alix's face when she heard the tears calm down, "It's working." she stated as she saw the grey eyes turn white, black and blue again.

Cat kept going til they heard Alix groan, she placed her hand on her head as Cat Noir let her lean against the wall again, "Uh, what just happened?" she asked in a quite brittle voice, "And why is my voice like this? Why does it feels like I've just cried a lot?"

Cat Noir placed a hand on Alix's shoulder, "Everything is okay now, we just need to take you to a safe place before the... whatever this akuma's name is, comes back."

They were about to move when they heard footsteps and a new voice was heard, "How about NightmareWatcher? She gives people nightmares and they come out of her watch." the new voice suggested. They turned around to see a girl younger than them standing by the door. She was wearing a crimson red hoodie and blue jeans, on her head was a pair of yellow goggles and a spiky ponytail. And in her hand she held a shield with an atom mark on it. "You better move out and stop her before she reaches your friends in the room above, she's quick in the dark." she informed as she went to them.

"Thanks, and... may we ask who you are?" Ladybug asked.

The girl took a deep breath through her nose before looking at the hero, "Call me Litia. I was outside when I heard a scream and thought you might need help. It appeared that you did since you just left Max alone in that room over there. Poor guy almost had to witness the NightmareWatcher's eyes again if I hadn't distracted her. But you need to hurry now, I can take care of these guys." she explained trying to be quick, "Now go!" she reiterated.

The two heroes hesitated at first but then got up and ran out of the room and towards the center of the school, "Well, good thing she doesn't seem to be like Volpina. Do you think she's a _real_ miraculous holder?" Cat Noir asked.

"Let's return to that question when this is all over." Ladybug suggested as they looked around for the "NightmareWatcher" as Litia called it. "There!" Ladybug pointed at the figure standing outside the room to their classmates. Shrieks came from the room. "We're not gonna make it in time!"

"Yes, we will!" encouraged her partner as he grabbed his staff and tossed it at the figure. Unfortunately, the figure just disappeared like fog before the staff hit her. "...I think I take that back."

Litia peeked out from the door they came from, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. From what I've seen she seems to be able to travel through shadows. Ye might wanna keep that in mind!" she contributed before closing the door again.

"You were right, Cat. It really IS the scariest akuma victim we've ever encountered. ...but at least we know it's weakness."

* * *

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Thanks for the amazing reviews! ^^**

 **À plus! ;D**


	4. Ch4 - Battlescars (OBS! Info!) EDITED

**Salut! ^^ (EDIT: I've tried to fix as many errors I could find)**

* * *

The students were shaking in fear as they got closer and closer to the back of the room. Chloé, being the most scared one, was behind them all holding Sabrina in front of her as a shield. In front of them, the reason of their fear, stood the figure who'd scared them before.

"W-when I said I wanted the evening to be s-scary I didn't expect it to be THIS scary!" Alya stammered.

The figure chuckled quietly, "Even if you're not the ones who were mean to me... I still need you to help me fulfill my promise." she said before raising her hand to use her device again.

The poor students stepped back a little more in fear, Chloé went too quick and bumped into the bookshelf. When she did, a bunch of books fell onto her and a bucket of fake spiders came crashing down. Frightened by the villain and dizzy by the books, the girl forgot it was her own plan and that the spiders were fake. With rubber spiders all over her and a bucket on her head she screamed and ran around in circles bumping into people and the bookshelf multiple times. Most students felt like laughing out loud at the scene but their focus returned to the figure faster than it left.

The villain didn't have a reason not to laugh though, "Ha ha ha! You guys must have very fun here at school, and you'll soon have even more fun. In the darkness!" she told them before light came out of the device and hit the students' eyes. The students teared up for a brief moment before facing the figure, standing straight and completely frozen.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about what I just heard, we better hurry!" Cat Noir turned to his partner. They were in the newly renovated chemistry lab to make a trap for the akuma. Ladybug was working on something with bottles, unfortunately it went wrong in the stress and it just exploded in her face. He winced, "Careful, bug. It's not a good time to get blind again."

Ladybug rubbed her eyelids, "Ugh, don't worry. I just need a little more time."

"Yea, and some protection." said Litia who just entered the room. She went to Ladybug and clicked on something on her goggles which turned them very dark. "What are you cooking?"

"Eh... trying to make a bright explosion... like a blinding one." she explained.

Litia smiled, "Okay, something blinding. Got it." she said and started working.

"Thanks, now we just need to do the rest. We need to lure the akuma out and try to lead it into this place, we use strong lights to make sure it can't travel through shadows and then blind it so we can take the akumatized object... which is most likely the watch she shoots that... "nightmare-hypnosis-beam" with and purify it." Ladybug explained.

"And you're sure you won't need your lucky charm or Cat Noir's cataclysm?" Litia asked still focused on her work.

Ladybug took a deep breath to relax a little, "Cat Noir will use his power to get the akuma's attention, I just used my Lucky Charm so I don't have much time."

Litia winced as she almost hurt herself, "Ouch, wish I had more of tha-... Anyway, here you go." she said and handed Ladybug a sealed tube, "It just needs air to light up so you can toss it into a wall or something to blind the akuma."

"Thanks, Litia. You've been a great help. But you should hide just in case, we don't want you to get hurt." Ladybug commanded.

The young girl nodded with a smile, she bowed with a fist to the other hand's palm, "Xiè xiè, wǒ de fūrén. But I prefer to be helping out just a little. If you take care of the akuma then I can take care of the students so they don't have to suffer."

Shocked, the two heroes stared for a short moment at the girl before them, "Great! Another mandarin speaker!" Cat Noir exclaimed with a laugh.

She scratched her neck and smiled so wide her eyes were shut, "I know a little 'cause my aunt is from China. I kind of wished for this moment so I trained my mandarin a little." Litia explained and seemed to freak out a little but before she could she noticed something around them and got into a battle position, "Eh, 'mew'ston, we have a 'mob'lem." she said and gestured to the teens surrounding them.

"Wow, another _pun_ isher." Ladybug slightly groaned. She and her partner also got into their battle position so all three stood in a circle facing the mob around them. It didn't take long 'til the mob reached the light and revealed their faces to the three. "It's our class! Okay, guys. Let's turn on the lights a little more, and fast. I only got two more minutes!" she exclaimed when she heard the third beep from her earrings.

"I'll buy you some time!" Litia pulled out her shield and shot out a grappling hook and swung over the students. Unfortunately the hook slipped and she fell, thankfully just outside the circle of teens. "Ouch, that's gonna hurt tomorrow." she mumbled to herself before she turned on the light switches, then she whistled loudly to get the teens' attention. "Hey guys! Let's play like the cats and the mice! You hunt, I run!" she shouted before sprinting off, followed by the teens.

Quickly, Ladybug and Cat Noir, back against back, looked around to search after the shadow akuma. "Hey NightWatcher! I've learned that those who hide in the shadows are afraid, is that true?" asked Cat Noir, even if he couldn't see the figure yet.

A laugh was heard from one of the dark corners and the heroes' eyes turned to it, but it was just a diversion. The figure sneaked up behind them through their own shadows. "Give me your miraculous and I'll explain that rumor for you." she whispered but loud enough to get Ladybug's attention. Real quick she tossed down the tube into the ground which blinded the akuma for a while. Cat Noir got down and used his cataclysm on the ground to trap the akuma in a hole. Ladybug pulled out a handkerchief, which she got from her Lucky Charm, and rolled it around the watch of the akuma so all the beams she shot out got blocked. Then with quick hands she pulled it off and broke it, cleansed the akuma and tossed up the handkerchief shouting out "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Litia was relieved to see that happen 'cause she stood up on the second floor gasping for air after running around almost three laps, the mob behind her stopped a few feet away when the stream of pink magic and red ladybugs turned them back to normal. "Thank goodness!" she gasped, "This calvary can't run from the avalanche for ever. Phew!"

Ladybug ran to closest room leaving Cat Noir to take care of the teacher. Just when she closed the door behind her the suit came off in a flash and she turned back to Marinette. The flash lit up the dark room for a second, the little kwami flew out of her earrings and she landed in Marinette's hands. "That was the closest one yet."

"Tell me about it, Cat Noir already knows who I am but if I was still out there then the whole class could've seen me which would cause some trouble." she said and went to get a better view of the clock in the room, "Wow, it's really late!" she stated. Suddenly she turned to the door when she heard someone coming, Tikki hid herself but came back when she heard a familiar voice entering the room.

"My lady, that was a close call. A little tip for future times, make sure you wait a little more with the Lucky Charm. Otherwise you'll be revealed as a two-timer." her partner joked as he walked to her.

She chuckled, "Says the one who was so in love with a superhero while he was kissing a blind girl."

"But they turned out to be the same, so I'm technically no longer a two-timer... I think." he reminded and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it a little as he smiled.

She gave a smile back, "And I'm going out with my boyfriend's other identity, so I'm technically not a two-timer either... I think. But either way, I'm sure he doesn't have anything against it."

Her partner chuckled, then he shook his head as his hand reached her cheek. "Not at all." he said and leaned in. He reached his goal when she reached up, standing on her toes, and leaned in too. If only their friends could be less curious, then they wouldn't have to freeze in their positions when the door was opened and the lights turned on. Staring with wide eyes at each other, they slowly broke the kiss and turned their heads towards the door. There stood Alya followed by Nino, Kim, Alix, Max, Nathanaël and some others behind them.

Marinette's cheeks heated up and she let go of her partner as he let his hand scratch behind his cat ear. "Yea, th-thanks for the lesson, miss... I-I'm sure... my lady is gonna enjoy it... and-" he was interrupted by a beep from his ring, as if a miracle from heaven just arrived he got relieved and found his words, "Oh! Why you look at that, time to go. See ya!" he said before sprinting off. He didn't want to leave her in that awkward situation but it was better than to let them know who he really was.

The girl watched as her partner ran to the other door in the room and disappeared behind it, she took a deep breath before turning back to face her friends. "Eh... he he. Um... what can I say... he just... eh, needed assistance?" she stuttered and raised her shoulders.

Alya was the most shocked one, "Girl. Real explanation. Now."

Marinette groaned, "I've already told you, he's a close friend and he just needed my opinion about his kisses so he could improve! He wants to be good for his girlfriend, you know."

"Aw! How cute!" Rose awed from behind the crowd. "Let Marinette be, Alya, she just did something for a friend. Nothing to be mad about!"

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried about _YOUR_ relationship, young lady." said Alya and glared at Marinette.

Thankfully, the girl found a way to relax and get rid of the awkwardness. Maybe it was because a familiar presence came closer. She heard a voice she'd know anywhere, "Why worry, Alya? It was I who told him to ask Mari." Adrien explained and placed a hand on Mari's shoulder.

That seemed to make Alya relax, "But why did he stutter so much?"

"How would you react if you were caught kissing a friend?" came from someone in the crowd.

"Good point."

"Anyway, let's get back to the movie, you still have a few minutes left of Rise of the Guardians!" came from the same person. The students agreed and left the room. The only one left was the person who told them to go. "I just wanted to ask you... if you see Ladybug and Cat Noir again, can you give them this?" she said and handed Marinette a letter with the words 'from Litia'. "Just wanted to say thanks for a great night, and that... even if I need more training, I still think that I can help them at least a little."

"I'm sure they'll accept it, Litia." said Marinette with a smile.

The girl smiled, "Thanks! I've always wanted to help people and- Anyway, I should get going. See ya!"

"See ya!" said the two and waved. They waited til the girl was out of the room before they looked at each other, "Should we open it?" asked Adrien.

Marinette nodded and opened the letter.

 _Dear Ladybug and Cat Noir._

 _Just a quick note in the rush, I wanted to thank you for letting me help you guys defeat the akuma. It was fun!  
I also wanted to ask you if I can be like a apprentice or something? I know, I don't have a miraculous like you guys and I don't have superpowers or many months of experience. But I'm a quick learner, and I don't have to fight the akuma. I can be on the ground and help the civilians so they won't get in trouble._

 _I hope I'll see you guys again!  
_

 _Sincerely  
Litia_

"What do you say, Chaton?" Marinette asked her partner.

He looked down at her, "I look forward to teach our apprentice, but I think we should give her a few more weeks to see if she's certain about this."

"Agreed." she yawned, "But for now, let's go to the others."

* * *

The movie came to it's end and the teens went to their sleeping bags, except Marinette and Adrien who had to clean their place from the rubber spiders first. But it didn't take long 'til they all were sleeping. Or at least most of them. Adrien was staring at the roof in thought. When he used cataclysm to trap the akuma a beam from her watch had reached his eyes and he got a glimpse of something he never wanted to witness. A tear left one of his eyes when he remembered the scene, if he hadn't shook it off he'd suffer even more.

It was cold and dark, scared and unable to move he saw a person he hadn't seen in a long time. She was afraid, tears in her eyes and she was drifting away from him. Slowly she was swallowed by the darkness surrounding them.

He couldn't stop thinking about where she went. And why does it hurt so much to think about her? Why does it feel like she was so far away and in need of his help? He didn't know. And that was keeping him awake, 'til exhaustion took him away from consciousness.

* * *

 **What a tough thing to write! I'm pretty sure there's at least five errors! XD**

 **Sorry to tell you that this summer will be very computer-free, I'm gonna turn into a "nerd" this fall so I need to warm up now.**

 **I'm going to start High School this fall and study science, and since it's gonna require most of my focus I need to practice the whole summer! ^^  
Which means the next chapter will take a while. ^^;**

 **But I won't stop yet! On my free time I'll write and make plans for a HUGE story I'm working on. ^^;**

 **Anyway, à plus! And have a great summer! ^^**

 **Reviews are appreciated! =D**


End file.
